Rebuilding Charlie Winchester
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Sam get a shock when their baby sister appears on their doorstep with bruises and cuts, they're grateful she's left that abusive boyfriend of hers and try to help her start anew, which is when she meets Jimmy Novak. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Homecoming

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Sam get a shock when their baby sister appears on their doorstep with bruises and cuts, they're grateful she's left that abusive boyfriend of hers and try to help her start anew, which is when she meets Jimmy Novak. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Woooo! AU Sister!Fic! Charlie just seemed to go when I really thought about it, and I don't wanna make this too negative; it's gonna be more focussed on the positives in Charlie's life and with the occasional flashback/memory. It's mainly about how Jimmy helps her to rebuild her trust in people other than her brothers and how, of course, they fall for each other. ENJOY! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!

**

* * *

Rebuilding Charlie Winchester**

**Chapter One: Homecoming **

Dean sits up in bed when there's a knock at the door. The knocking is constant and it's goddamn annoying. Dean's gonna kick the sorry ass of the person who's disturbing him at this time of night, especially on a night as damn hot as this one. As he pads out of his green bedroom, he meets Sam on the upper landing, the moonlight which seeps through a gap in the curtains coating part of the ivory walls in an eerie blue. They share confused looks as they head downstairs, not breathing a word to each other.

Dean unlocks the door and opens it to be met with two familiar brown eyes and familiar blonde hair, now longer and loosely curled as it hung gracefully over the person's chest. The beautiful face they know so well is covered in bruising and cuts, those familiar arms also dotted with purple-yellow bruising.

"Charlie?" Dean asks, the girl whimpering in response and wincing as she moves a little, "Oh God…look at your beautiful face!"

He helps her inside and Sam grabs her bags from the steps.

"I left Michael…" she whispers, "I can't take this anymore…"

They lead her into the living room and turn on one of the side lamps, illuminating the room in a dim glow.

"Sam, get the first aid kit…" Dean tells him, Sam rushing to get it while Dean takes his sisters hand in his own.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen, Dean…" She cries exhaustedly, "I thought he could change…"

Charlie wants to just curl up and die. She feels absolutely god-awful right now. She feels sick, tired, sore and broken, but now…now she's home.

"It's alright, Charlie." Dean promises, "You're safe now. It's okay."

* * *

Charlie wakes up in the guest room at nine-thirty in the morning to Dean singing _Eye of the Tiger_ appallingly, just like the good old days. She smiles, wincing at the pain in her lips from the splits in them. She sits up slowly and stretches, flinching from the July sunlight that streamed through the gap in the curtains of the cream guest room. Charlie sighs happily before climbing out of bed and getting dressed in a grey long-sleeved t-shirt and black and pink sweatpants. She brushes her long hair and freshens up in the bathroom, looking at her battered face in the mirror before breaking into tears. As she heads downstairs after her emotional experience in the bathroom, she hears Dean and Sam laughing together. That alone makes her smile.

"Morning, guys…" She says softly, both Dean and Sam smiling stunningly at her.

She has always had handsome brothers.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Dean replies, pulling her into a gentle hug as she sits beside him at the table, kissing a part of her cheek which isn't bruised, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay, thanks…" She answers, "Are you guys okay?"

Sam nods and smiles before kissing her head and sitting with his siblings, placing a cup of coffee in front of Charlie.

"We're all the better for knowing you've left him and you're safe." He tells her, holding her hand, "And we want you to know that you can take as long as you need before finding a job."

"Well…I applied to your elementary school…teaching the nursery class." Charlie says softly, "I explained my circumstances and they said I could have an interview in two weeks which gives my marks time to heal."

Dean and Sam smile widely with pride, Sam kissing Charlie's hand while Dean rubs her back gently.

"That's fantastic, Charlie," Dean breathes, "God…that's really great."

"Well done, Charlie!" Sam adds, "We're so proud of you!"

Charlie smiles widely and ignores the stinging in her lips and aching in her face. That is her first compliment in three years. Dean and Sam (deep down) are concerned that her going straight into work after her ordeal isn't the best plan, however, she's trying to get back on track and that's always going to be enough for them.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, Charlie's like a female!Dean in appearance, but with the majority of traits similar to Sam's. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE! THANKS FOR READING! xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. I Can't Help It

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Sam get a shock when their baby sister appears on their doorstep with bruises and cuts, they're grateful she's left that abusive boyfriend of hers and try to help her start anew, which is when she meets Jimmy Novak. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Rebuilding Charlie Winchester**

**Chapter Two: I Can't Help It **

Charlie's lying on her front with her shirt off while Dean applies more cold compression to the bruising that hasn't quite healed yet. She's not left the house in the week she's been here, but at least her face has cleared up for the most part. Her black eye is still there (but hardly noticeable) but that's all. Charlie winces and grips the pillow beneath her as the ice cold shoots through her back.

"Dean…" She whispers, "What if he comes after me?"

Dean stops his movements and moves away from her body, covering it up with the sheets and settling next to her on the bed.

"Listen to me," He tells her, "We won't let anything happen to you…I swear to you. You need to stop worrying, Honey."

"I'm trying here, Dean." Charlie snaps, turning away from her brother who just leans over to look at her face, "I can't help it if I worry that if I turn a corner, he's gonna be there with a round of insults and beatings to lay on me…"

Dean sighs and grimaces sympathetically when he sees the tears in her eyes and he pulls her back onto her other side.

"I'm sorry, Charlie…" He says softly, sitting up as she does and pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

Charlie nods against him and just lets him hold her for a moment. Dean has always made her feel better when he holds her and he isn't the snugly type but for his baby sister he makes the exception. For her he'll do anything.

* * *

"Hey, uh…Charlie?" Dean begins the next morning, "You don't mind if my friend Jimmy and Sam's girlfriend Jess come over tonight, do you?"

Charlie looks up at her brother and smiles sweetly.

"No, Sweetie," She tells him, "It's your house after all."

"It's yours now too, Charlie." Sam says softly, "Remember that."

Charlie smiles again and turns back to her book, cup of coffee in her hands as she rests the book against her bent knees. She's gorgeous. The Winchesters know and have known for a long, long time that Charlie could do so much better than Michael. Someone like Jimmy would be perfect for her…that's it! Jimmy!

Later that day, Charlie has just showered and finished drying her hair. As she is brushing the long, loosely curled hair, she hears Dean calling her.

"I'm in here!" She calls, Dean tracing the voice to her room, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…um…I just thought I'd let you know that you're really gonna like Jimmy." Dean says with confidence, "He's awesome."

Charlie looks a little confused and she turns to her brother.

"Are you trying to set me up?" She asks, Dean chuckling if a little nervously.

"No. Just thought I'd let you know." Dean replies, "I know you know Jess already, mind…"

Charlie nods in response and brushes her hair again as Dean leaves her to it. He smiles as he leaves the room and hears her humming softly before she actually starts singing…just like she used to before she left home.

"_I didn't hear you leave;  
I wonder, 'How am I still here?'  
And I don't wanna move a thing…  
It might change my memory…" _

Shaking his head and chuckling softly, the older Winchester walks away.

* * *

Jimmy and Jess arrive at the same time. It transpires that Sam and Jess have decided to head out so after a sweet reunion between Charlie and Jess, Sam and Jess head out.

"So, Jimmy…this is my baby sister, Charlie," Dean begins, Charlie and Jimmy smiling gently at each other, "Charlie, this is my best friend, Jimmy Novak."

"Hey…" Jimmy says softly, Charlie repeating the word back to him and blushing before heading into the kitchen.

He turns to Dean with a concerned expression as he hands the older Winchester a six-pack of beer.

"What did I do?"

"Oh nothing…" Dean replies, "It's okay, she's just…well…she's shy."

Jimmy nods and tries to ignore the soft sobs coming from the kitchen. Dean hears his sister crying and puts the beer on the coffee table.

"Sorry, Jimmy…" He whispers, "It's not you, I promise. She's just come out of a violent relationship and she's still edgy."

Jimmy nods in understanding and looks to his friend with concerned blue eyes.

"Do you want me to go?" He asks, "It can't be good for her to be crowded, surely…"

"It's okay," Dean tells him, "She said it was okay for you to come so just make yourself comfortable and I'll see to her."

Jimmy sits on the sofa and waits for Dean, trying so hard not to listen as Dean consoles his sister, but he can't help it.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Charlie sobs, "I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened…"

"Shhh," Dean whispers, "It's alright, Charlie…you're tired and you've been through a rough few years, its okay."

"God…I've not offended Jimmy have I?" She asks, running a shaking hand through her hair.

"No, no, no," Dean tells her, "It's okay, Sweetheart…"

Charlie hugs Dean tight and takes her own beer and ordered pizza before heading upstairs.

* * *

The credits of _The Holiday _roll and Charlie dabs her eyes with a tissue. She puts the empty pizza box on the bedroom floor and her beer bottles with it, turning off the DVD and rolling onto her side, sobbing into her pillows. Suddenly there are voices in the hallway.

"I'll see you later, Jimmy." Dean says with a soft laugh, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Jimmy replies, "Um…I hope Charlie's okay…"

"Thanks, buddy." Dean says softly, "I'll let you know, huh?"

Jimmy nods and leaves the Winchester house, heading into the night towards his own house and thinking of nothing but what Dean had told him. He can't believe someone would hurt Charlie that way. Even though he's only seen her for a mere few moments, he thought her to be sweet and gentle, but clearly she's timid and nervous. Jimmy is so angry about what Dean had revealed to him, about how Michael had deceived Charlie and made her believe that their life could be wonderful together and that he'd protect her and care for her.

She is very like Dean in looks, but from what he'd heard about her from Dean, like Sam in nature. He can't help but worry about her for the rest of that night.

-TBC-


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Sam get a shock when their baby sister appears on their doorstep with bruises and cuts, they're grateful she's left that abusive boyfriend of hers and try to help her start anew, which is when she meets Jimmy Novak. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Rebuilding Charlie Winchester**

**Chapter Three: Getting to Know You **

Charlie had gotten her job and she's just returned home from her first day of work at the elementary school.

"Hey!" Dean calls as he comes downstairs from the shower, "How was your day?"

"Awesome!" Charlie replies, kissing Dean's cheek as she heads to the kitchen, "But I've got a killer headache."

She enters the kitchen to find Jimmy sat there at the table, smiling at him sweetly before reaching for the cabinet which holds the medicine box.

"Hi, Jimmy." She says sweetly, taking some Ibuprofen with a small drink of water.

"Headache?" Jimmy asks, earning a gentle nod in response, "C'mere…people always tell me I've got healing hands."

He beckons her over and at first Charlie is cautious as she approaches the table, but when she takes a seat and Jimmy moves his chair behind hers, resting his hands on her forehead, she relaxes. The heat from his hands begins to send tingles down her spine and she sighs as the pain actually starts to leave her head.

"Oh my god…" she whispers, "How are you doing this?"

"Like I said," Jimmy replies with a soft laugh, "Healing hands."

Charlie smiles and opens one eye.

"Damnit, Jimmy…" She giggles, "What the hell are you doing to me? God it's…just…wow!"

Jimmy grins and after a while realises that she's fallen asleep on him.

"Uh…Dean?"

Dean comes in and smiles to himself.

"Bless her," The oldest Winchester laughs, "I'll take her, Jimmy."

Lifting Charlie into his arms, Dean carries her upstairs and puts her gently on her bed.

* * *

Charlie isn't sure of what to make of Jimmy. Not many men have treated her with such kindness before. The following night at Jimmy's house, she sits with Dean, happily eating a slice of pizza as she sits with her knees drawn close, toes wiggling as her feet rest on the dark blue couch.

"You're so cute." Jimmy laughs, Charlie looking up at Jimmy and smiling.

"Thanks." She blushes, Dean raising an eyebrow at Jimmy and looking between him and his baby sister.

* * *

Later that night, Charlie's coming back from the bathroom and hears Dean talking to Jimmy. Their voices are hushed just in case Charlie overhears. God, that makes her mad.

"_You're so cute_? What the hell was that, Jimmy?" Dean asks, sounding pretty pissed.

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry, it just slipped out!" Jimmy exclaims, "I can't help it if I like her, okay?"

"Dude, you've known her for three fucking weeks!" Dean snaps.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't ask her out on a date or ask her out with us when we go out on a Saturday night!" Jimmy bites back, "I'm not Michael, okay? I'm not! I'm not gonna treat her like he did! I really like her, Dean, and I understand that you're her brother and you're trying to protect her but really, you have nothing to worry about. I'll look after her, Dean."

Charlie's eyes are tearful as she listens. Why did Dean tell Jimmy about Michael? It's her place to do that, not Dean's!

The boys hear the front door slam and Dean closes his eyes, sighing as he realises what's happened.

"She heard us." He tells Jimmy.

"Should we go after her?" Jimmy asks, "What if she's upset?"

"She _is_ upset." Dean says, "I don't think that I'd be the best person to see her right now; she's probably pissed at me for telling you about Michael…"

Jimmy nods and heads out of the door, hearing Charlie's sobs coming from the hood of the Impala where she sits in tears.

"Charlie?"

She looks up and turns her head away, Jimmy moving closer to the car.

"Charlie, are you alright?"

"You like me?" Charlie counters, Jimmy nodding in response and sitting beside her on the hood of the car, "You'll look after me?"

Jimmy nods again and Charlie sighs.

"I like you too." She sniffles, "I really, really do."

Jimmy smiles lightly and puts an arm around her, his breath hitching when she winds both arms around him and rests her pretty little head on his shoulder.

"Jimmy…?"

"Hmm…"

"Kiss me?"

With a soft nod, Jimmy turns his head, Charlie lifting hers as their lips meet in a tender kiss. Charlie's tears become mixed in with the kiss as Jimmy slides his tongue into her mouth, their lips moving slowly together in a beautiful motion. Breaking their kiss, Jimmy wipes away Charlie's tears and she rests her head back on his shoulder.

Dean watches the interaction from the doorway and he sighs, shaking his head before going inside to get his coat. They're still sat in that position when he comes out to the car.

"You okay?" He asks Charlie who nods and wraps her arms around Dean.

"I know you only did it for me." She says softly, "Thank you."

Pulling away she kisses Jimmy's lips one more time and gets in the car.

Dean pats Jimmy on the back, Jimmy standing and putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'll look after her, Dean." He tells him, "I swear."

"I know, Jimmy." Dean replies with a small smile, "I know."

Jimmy watches as the Winchesters disappear into the night, his heart still beating as fast as it was when he kissed Charlie. He'll keep her safe no matter what. He'll look after like he's promised both her and Dean and whatever it takes, he'll give her the life she deserves.

-TBC-

* * *

**D'AWWW! Ain't Jimmy just precious! xxx THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
